


Stop The World (I Wanna Get Off With You)

by yerawizardsarry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Praise Kink, especially more vex'leth smut, i am happy to deliver, this fandom needs more vex'leth, this took so long to get around to so sorry it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardsarry/pseuds/yerawizardsarry
Summary: The lines between Vox Machina are blurred. They are friends, and they are family, and they are lovers. They take comfort in each other. Like when death is narrowly escaped. And all Keyleth can think about is Vex.Spoilers for ep81. Set when Vox Machina and Others are supposed to be resting up for the Raishan fight. Inspired by Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You by the Arctic Monkeys





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for ep81. Set when Vox Machina and Others are supposed to be resting up for the Raishan fight. But Keyleth of course got sad when I was trying to write her as horny. So you get sadness, then smut. Inspired by Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You by the Arctic Monkeys

 

The lines between Vox Machina are blurred. They are friends, and they are family, and they are lovers. Sure, they have their solid relationships: Vax and Keyleth, Vex and Percy. But sometimes there’s Percy and Vax. Sometimes there’s Pike and Keyleth, or Pike and Vex. Who knows what Scanlan and Grog get up to alone. But Keyleth’s secret is that next to Vax, she likes Vex in bed the best. She’s wild like the woods, with a body similar to her brother’s, already mapped out in her mind. Where to press her nails, where to sink her teeth, where to curl and twist and kiss. Keyleth’s heart belongs to Vax. But sometimes, her body belongs to Vex.

 

The thought of Vex made her body grow hot, like the heat from Thordak’s lair. How the way she smiled when she got the kill shot matches the way she smiles at Keyleth when the druid is focused on bringing her as much pleasure as she can. How the way her hands curl around her broom the same way they curl around Keyleth’s hips. But sometimes Vex can’t always hold on. Vex, knocked off her broom and to the hot stone ground. One of the most badass women, no, _the_ most badass woman Keyleth has ever met, killed for a second time. She couldn’t stand the sight. She’d faceplant into lava a hundred more times if it meant Vex wouldn’t die again.

 

It was fairly early into their attempt to rest before searching out Raishan and Keyleth couldn’t fall asleep. A million questions were running through her mind. Would Raishan even still be there when they got to the island? What secrets did this necromancer’s laboratory hold? Would one of them fall to Raishan again?

 

Wrapped around her side, Vax mumbled in his sleep. She glanced down at him with a soft smile. She really did love him, even if they never got much time to themselves. Even when they did, everyone else seemed to complain. She was jealous how quickly the rogue fell asleep while curled up in Keyleth’s Whitestone bed. While still physically and mentally exhausted from the falling of Thordak and the attempt on Raishan’s life, Keyleth couldn’t fall asleep. She knew why, it was obvious to her.

 

Vex.

 

The sight of her lying lifeless on the ground was burned into her mind. Every time she closed her eyes that was all she could see. She wanted to get up and go see her, just to check up on her. Talk to her. Reassure herself that she’s alive and she’s okay. She knew she was probably with Percy, that the two of them were either going at it like animals or they were fast asleep. She didn’t want to bother them, but she knew the thought wasn’t going to leave her until she dealt with it. As carefully and as quietly as she could, Keyleth slipped out from under Vax’s arm and off the bed, wrapping her robes around her as she padded out the door and down the hall in search of Vex.

 

Percy’s room was the closest to hers. She quietly walked up to the door, putting her ear to it to see if she could hear them inside. She could make out faint noise from behind the heavy wooden door. She hesitantly raised her hand to the door, pausing a moment to steel her nerves, before giving three soft knocks. She waited a moment, hearing rustling from the other side. The door pulled open just enough to show Percy on the other side, robe wrapped around him, hair disheveled. He adjusted his glasses onto his face and gave a small smile when he recognized Keyleth as a person and not an indistinguishable blur.

 

“Keyleth. You’re supposed to be sleeping,” he stated, his voice gruff. Keyleth ducked her head in embarrassment. She could see hickeys on his neck and collarbone. It seemed she was right on both accounts. Vex and Percy had sex before going to bed.

 

“I know Percy. I’m sorry to bother you. Is Vex in there? I need to see her,” she replied, hoping she didn’t worry him. But of course, Percy understood. He usually does, especially when it came to Keyleth. Especially when it came to Vex.

 

“Yes, here,” he stepped out of the doorway and back into the room, “come in. I’ll wake her.”

 

Keyleth followed Percy into his room. It was much fancier than the other rooms.  But of course, he was a de Rolo. The room was dark save for a low flame in the fireplace, a few various candles, and the sunlight that slipped passed the curtains on the far wall. She watched from a distance as he crossed the room to the large bed where she could make out Vex’s half covered form sprawled out. He ducked down to Vex and said something Keyleth couldn’t make out. She watched Vex shift, look at him, look around, and meet her gaze. With a yawn and a stretch, Vex pulled herself out of bed, wrapping a robe around herself. Keyleth found the robes here really convenient.

 

Vex padded over to where she stood near the door. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

 

Suddenly, Keyleth felt panic wash over her. It was one thing to think about talking to someone, but it was another thing to actually do it. Especially when that person means so much to her like Vex does. She felt her heartbeat double in speed. Vex’s eyes, while normally so comforting, seemed full of worry, and Keyleth felt worse for making her worry. Keyleth struggled to meet her gaze, struggled to keep her tears back. She opened her mouth to reply and all the came out was a shaky breath. She heard a soft “oh darling” as Vex’s hands came up to cup her cheeks, tilting her head up to meet her gaze. She saw the tears threatening to spill over, saw the desperation in the druid’s eyes.

 

“Would you like to come back to my room darling?” Vex asked her. Wordlessly, she nodded, her head still in Vex’s hands.  “Okay, give me a moment to collect some of my things and we’ll go.”

 

“Okay,” Keyleth replied quietly.

 

Vex gave her a small smile and a kiss on the cheek before turning back to the room, crossing to the bed where Percy sat patiently. Vex said something to him, he said something back, and they kissed briefly. Percy handed her a folded stack of clothes, most likely hers, and her boots. Vex took them and leaned down to kiss the top of Percy’s head, telling him to get some sleep as she crossed back over to Keyleth with her arms full.

 

“Okay, darling, let’s go to my room where we can talk,” Vex told her. Keyleth nodded and opened the door, letting Vex go first and following her out. She followed Vex further down the hall and around the corner to huntress’s room, keeping her gaze on her feet as they stepped across the cold stone floor. Keyleth pushed the door open for them and followed Vex inside, closing it behind them.

 

The room was quiet and dark. A fireplace on the left wall sat cold and unlit. The bed across from it was neatly made. Vex put her clothes on a chair by the far window, setting her boots on the floor next to it. Silently, Keyleth crossed over to the fireplace, crouching down and lighting up her fire hands and grasping the wood, watching it catch and spread within. She watched it for a few moments, mesmerized, before putting her hand out and standing, turning to find Vex sitting on the bed behind her, watching. Neither of them said anything as Keyleth took a few steps forward to sit next to Vex at the end of the bed.

 

Normally, they weren’t this quiet and careful around each other. Keyleth came to Vex when she wanted fun, when she wanted to be told what to do until it made one or both of them see stars. Keyleth came to Vex for rough, wild sex. It wasn’t often they came to each other with feelings about each other. Sure, they would talk about their boyfriends and giggle about how happy they made them. Seldom did they speak about their love for each other. They were friends with benefits, nothing more. But here they were, side by side at the bottom of the bed, watching the fire catch and spread along the dry firewood, their feelings swelling inside them, threatening to pour out.

 

There was a long pause, silent except for the popping of the wood and their quiet breathing. Keyleth stared forward into the fire, letting it entrance her. It made her think of Thordak. The fire he spilled from his mouth. The sight of her friends dropping around her as it spread over them. The lava that surrounded his lair, and how terribly close they came from falling into it. Except Keyleth did. Without realizing, her hand came up to her hair. Shorter now, singed away from the heat, trimmed with Vax’s daggers. She didn’t realize Vex was watching her the whole time.

 

A hand came up to Keyleth’s, both their hands wrapping in the druid’s red hair. Keyleth leaned into the touch, her eyes shutting on their own. She turned to face Vex, looking into her eyes. She saw Vex gazing back at her with concern.

 

“I’m okay.” She was lying. Vex could tell. Vex could always tell.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Why are you lying to me Keyleth?”

 

She sighed. A full body sigh, slumping forward, feeling exhausted once more. She looked back to the fire, watching as it curved and spread and destroyed the wood in the process. So much destruction, so much death. Will they ever see the end of it?

 

“Because Vex. Of course I’m not okay. I watched you die. _Again_.” Keyleth turned to Vex, her voice shaky, tears welling up in her eyes once more. “I’m so tired of watching my friends die. You, Percy, Grog, Scanlan, Pike. It’s so hard to watch you die, not knowing if we’ll be able to bring you back again.” Keyleth’s tears fell freely, unable to hold them back at the memories of her friend’s death.

 

Vex’s hands grasped the sides of Keyleth’s face, making her meet her gaze. Her thumbs came up to brush the tears away, pulling Keyleth to her. Keyleth allowed herself to be pulled into Vex’s arms, wrapping her own around Vex’s torso, laying her head in her lap. Vex ran her fingers through Keyleth’s hair, whispering to her that it was alright, that she was alive, that everything was going to be okay.

 

They sat like that for awhile, Vex combing her fingers through Keyleth’s short hair, scratching her nails across her scalp. Eventually, Keyleth’s tears stopped and her breathing evened out. She lifted her head out of Vex’s lap, resting it on her shoulder instead.

 

“I’m okay, darling. I promise.” Vex lifted Keyleth’s hand and rested it against her chest, her heart beat thumping strong under it. Her hand rested on top of Keyleth’s, pressing it into her skin. “See? A strong heartbeat. I’m alive. I’m here.”

 

Keyleth’s hand pulsed with the feeling of her own heartbeat where it pressed against Vex’s chest. The room was warm, but Keyleth couldn’t hold back a shiver. Her fingers flexed against Vex’s chest, her nails pressing into her skin ever so slightly. The ranger hummed quietly, the hand not holding Keyleth’s hand to her chest returning to the druid’s hair, scratching her nails over her scalp ever so slightly. Keyleth couldn’t hold back a small, breathy sigh. Vex hummed louder in response, both hands coming to pull at Keyleth’s hair, pulling her head up and kissing her hard. Keyleth’s eyes shut tight, stars exploding behind her eyelids. Each hard brush of their lips made Keyleth whimper, and Vex’s teeth biting down into her bottom lip made her break away and groan.

 

“V-Vex…” Keyleth gasped out. Every scratch of Vex’s nails against her scalp sent tingles through her body, sending them down down down to her core. Vex let her fingers wrap around the hair and pull sending Keyleth’s head back, exposing her throat and winning a moan from her. Vex smiled to herself.

 

“Keyleth, darling, tell me what you need,” she murmured, almost drowned out by the druid’s loud panting.

 

Keyleth couldn’t help but whine. This is what she needs, this is the reminder that Vex is alive in well she truly needs deep down.  She needs Vex’s hands on her skin, she needs Vex’s lips on her lips. She needs to be close to her.

 

“You, Vex. I- I need you. _Please_.” Vex’s fingers tugged at her hair a little harder, making Keyleth’s back arch, her hips rocking forward on their own.

 

“Hmm? What was that? You need who?” Vex couldn’t help the smirk pulling at her lips. She wasn’t one to use her title to her advantage in everyday life, but she got a certain thrill using it in the bedroom. It started with Percival. When he gave her the title she couldn’t believe it. But hearing “Lady Vex’ahlia” coming from his mouth made something click in Vex’s brain. The sense of power and importance swept through her, and from then on she required her submissives to address her as Lady Vex’ahlia. She ran a finger down Keyleth’s jawline, gripping her chin and tilting her head down to look at her.

 

“ _Lady Vex’ahlia_. I need you Lady Vex’ahlia, please. I- I can’t stand it. _Please_ ,” Keyleth panted. Her hips were rocking slowly on their own, searching desperately for friction that wasn’t there.

 

“What a good girl,” Vex hummed. She reached forward and slowly pulled Keyleth’s robe open, pushing it off her, before doing the same to her’s. “Move up on the bed.” Keyleth practically scrambled to comply, backing up and laying her head back against the pillows. Vex followed her, straddling her hips, grinding down slightly. Keyleth’s hands came up to her hips on instinct, before Vex slapped them away. “Hands on the bed, don’t move them.”

 

Her hand tangled in Keyleth’s hair and pulled her up, crashing their lips together again. Keyleth let out a groan that turned into a long whine as Vex’s free hand came up and her chest, her own hands gripping the blanket beneath them tight, her arms locking in place to keep her steady. Vex’s thumb circled the druid’s right nipple, teasing, as her tongue snaked into Keyleth’s mouth. They moaned in unison, getting lost in the moment, eyes fluttering closed. Vex’s teeth nipped at Keyleth’s bottom lip as she pinched down on and rolled Keyleth’s rock hard nipple.

 

“Fuck!” Keyleth gasped out, her fingers digging tighter into the blanket, eyes flashing open. “ _Please_ ,” Vex pulled a little harder on her hair, “fuck, please Lady Vex’ahlia, I can’t stand it any longer.” Vex’s mouth left her, trailing sloppy kisses across her neck and jaw, before moving down down down to Keyleth’s chest. “Lady Vex’ahlia, please. _Please please ple_ -” Keyleth’s pleas were cut short with Vex’s mouth closing around her abused nipple, her other hand coming up to the untouched on. Keyleth moaned so loudly she worried she’d wake her party members or alert the guards, her eyes closing tight as her hips rose up from the bed. Vex’s tongue swirled around the hard nub, giving a hard suck and a soft kiss before pulling away and moving to the other one, giving it the same attention.

 

Once she was satisfied, the pulled back and gave Keyleth a long look up and down. She licked her lips, pleased with the other woman’s compliance.

 

“You’ve been such a good girl for me Keyleth. I think you deserve your reward for being so good. Don’t you think so?” Vex purred down into her ear. The woman beneath her whimpered and her hips rocked up. Vex’s hand scratched down her stomach, over her hips, nails scratching lightly over her pubic hair. Keyleth could only respond in whimpers and heavy breaths. Vex tisked lightly, hand coming down and gripping Keyleth’s thigh, nails digging in to the point of pain. Keyleth’s eyes flashed open as she cried out in pain and pleasure.

 

“Answer me with your words, darling, and you’ll be rewarded,” Vex purred as her fingers trailed up Keyleth’s thigh, heading right where she wants her the most.

 

“Please, Lady Vex’ahlia, please fuck me. Make me come, mark me for yours, ruin me for anyone else. _Please_ ,” Keyleth let out in one long breath, eyes meeting Vex’s as she sat up slightly to beg.

 

Vex smiled, pleased, and let two fingers sink into Keyleth’s dripping core. The druid’s head slammed back into the mattress, giving out a long guttural moan that turned into a high pitched squeak as Vex’s thumb circled her clit. It only took a few curling thrusts before Keyleth’s legs were shaking with her orgasm.

 

But Vex didn’t stop there. She kept thrusting in and out of Keyleth’s slick heat, scissoring her fingers before adding a third. Keyleth shook her head, wanting to push Vex’s hand away, but knowing her hands have to stay on the bed or the pleasure will stop. Vex dipped down, her tongue tracing across Keyleth’s chest, swirling around her nipples before nipping and taking them into her mouth one at a time.

 

Keyleth could feel her orgasm quickly building in the pit of her stomach, her hips snapping up to meet Vex’s every thrust. A few passes of the rough pad of Vex’s thumb over her clit and a bite to the junction of her neck and shoulder and Keyleth cried out, stars flashing behind her eyes as waves of pleasure crashed through her body.

 

Vex slowed her fingers, letting Keyleth ride out her orgasm for a few moments before the redhead relaxed back on the bed, catching her breath. She slowly pulled her fingers out, slick and dripping, before bringing them up to her mouth. But before she could suck them clean, Keyleth had sat up under her and took them into her mouth one by one, teeth scraping Vex’s fingers lightly as her tongue swirled around them teasingly. Vex smirked at her, taking her hands back and wrapping them in Keyleth’s hair, pulling her in for a slow and sensual kiss, Keyleth’s hands coming up to wrap around Vex’s waist.

 

The two of them pulled back slowly, breath heavy between them. Vex rested her forehead against Keyleth’s, kissing her nose. Keyleth giggled quietly, booping her nose up into Vex’s. The two of them just sat there a moment, the tension gone. The room was quiet save for the crackling of the fireplace and their quiet breathing. Vex sighed, pulling back and meeting Keyleth’s eyes.

 

“I’m okay, Keyleth. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. You’re all stuck with me, for life.”

 

Keyleth’s gaze dropped down, eyes ghosting over Vex’s abdomen. It was toned, her skin flushed pink. Alive, warm. She sighed and nodded.

 

“I know, Vex.”

 

Vex pulled her back into a hug, their bare skin brushing together softly. It wasn’t sexy this time, although Keyleth could feel the slickness of the apex of Vex’s thighs brushing against her stomach. Vex pulled away and laid on the bed next to the druid. She lifted her hand and brushed fiery red hair out of emerald green eyes, her own tree bark brown meeting her gaze. There were no words, no sound other than the shifting of blankets and the bed as they came together, Vex cuddled into Keyleth’s chest as the druid’s long arms held her close, the two of them falling asleep in preparation to take on Raishan.

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaay feels and smut. shout out to my girlfriend for being my beta even though she doesnt watch critical role. find me over on tumblr @yerawizardsarry


End file.
